Speculation
Speculation Main Article here... give a summary blurb of each speculation here and link it to the appropriate article like the following example. Fyr'stcercle as "Second Chance at Life" - Lowah (This is more or less a headcanon that I developed when more of the Mage's pasts were revealed. Therefore evidence is purely coincidence more than anything else.) As the story of Fyrst continued, many Mages' pasts were hinted at. Either by coincidence or as a means of creating a backstory with depth and mystery that matched the dark themes of M-A-G-E itself, many Mages appear to have unfortunate pasts. Many involve death and sorrow or a dramatic event that occured to cause the Mage to suffer. (I don't want to reveal too much of the other mages past because it's not for me to spoil) But as an example, in Jamie's past, Jamie was bullied rather severely as a child. He has nightmares of his past self being bullied and being alone, and it's been revealed that there has been many deaths in his past. Haku, before he renewed his memory, was clearly disturbed by something that happened to his past as he did not like being touched and he has a tendency to grip people by their necks. The evidence of many Mages having an unfortunate past developed into a theory that Mages in their past lives were children who experienced so much despair that they had "died" with immensely powerful and purely negative emotions. Their Mage item was the one item or crutch the child clung onto as a means of coping with their misfotune. It was important enough that it was brought with them as they "wake" within Fyrstcercle. The child who "died" is brought to Fyrst, under the pretense that they're recieving a "second chance at life." However it is also the Mage's past and the negative emotions they "died" with that give them their powers.... Speculation II Follow example above... create the main article page etc etc... MAGE as Dante's Inferno: sarah The Mages' journey through the various locations of the MAGE universe have similaries to those in Dante's Inferno, more specifically the Circles of Hell. Since language is universal in all heavnely (or hell) bodies, everyone can generally understand each other. Fyr'stcercle can be separated into two words: fyrst (an obselete spelling of first) and cercle (french word for circle). According to Dante's Inferno, the first circle is called Limbo. The academy could be the castle of Limbo where highly intellectual individals gather. (Whereas II and III are researchers and professors.) Disphere, to go along with numbers and circles motif, can be separated into di (prefix usually meaning two) and sphere (a third dimensional circle.) The second circle refers to Lust, which seems to correlate to the separation of men and women in the Loone's two inns. (Haven't explored much of Disphere.) Tricore can be separated into tri (prefix of three) and core (...usually spherical). Tessront can be separated into tess and ront (alternate spelling of the Old French word reont meaning round.) Tessront could be a pun off of Tesseract, fourth dimensional hypercube / 4-cube. The word "tesseract" comes from the Greek word for "four rays" which interesting enough is the same language used for the Gadri'Annis NPC name, Dis'Astrem. Gadri'Annis itself could be part of the new Tessront area. Monsters were Mages: wenri As seen in spider arc, some mages were turned into spider and somehow infected with jester poison through the spider's poisonous bites. And with II's trigger to Evelyn where he wrote asking if monsters, familiars and mages were really the same. Perhaps, monsters who attack Fyrst'cercle were really just Mages who can no longer revert back. (Seeing how there were clones who goes cray cray, not a stretch to say they can go crazy even without jester poison) Also whenever barrier drops, it might be the inverse relationship to amount of code glitch/programming for a Mage and if the barrier drops too much, some Mages may become unstable and turn into monsters. And another speculation is that whenever the monsters drop esse (like how mages drop mage orbs), it could be how many level potions they drank before turning into monster. So if a Mage was level 5 before turning into a monster and died as a monster, in theory, he or she would drop 4 esse. Category:Speculation